Plug-in vehicles, such as plug-in hybrid electric vehicles and plug-in electric vehicles, may include a rechargeable power source, such as a battery, that is configured to accept electrical power from a power source located externally to the vehicle. Such external power sources may include standard household electric outlets, external chargers or charging stations.